pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1891 in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events * The Rhymers Club gathered at the Cheshire Cheese in Fleet Street, London, 1891–93, including John Davidson, Ernest Dowson, W.B. Yeats, and others Works published in English Canada * John Frederic Herbin, Canada, and Other Poems.Gustafson, Ralph, The Penguin Book of Canadian Verse, revised edition, 1967, Baltimore, Maryland: Penguin Books * Seranus, Pine, Rose and Fleur De Lis, (Toronto: Hart).Wanda Campbell, "Susan Frances Harrison," Hidden Rooms: Early Canadian Women Poets, Canadian Poetry P, 2002, Canadian Poetry, UWO, Web, May 4, 2010. United Kingdom * Sir Edwin Arnold, The Light of the World; or, The Great Consummation''Cox, Michael, editor, ''The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 * Alfred Austin, Lyrical Poems * John Davidson, In a Music Hall, and Other Poems * May Sinclair, Essays in Verse * William Morris, Poems by the Way * James Kenneth Stephen: **''Lapsus Calami'' ** Quo Musa Tendis * Katharine Tynan, Ballads and Lyrics United States * Thomas Bailey Aldrich, The Sisters' Tragedy''Ludwig, Richard M., and Clifford A. Nault, Jr., ''Annals of American Literature: 1602–1983, 1986, New York: Oxford University Press ("If the title page is one year later than the copyright date, we used the latter since publishers frequently postdate books published near the end of the calendar year." — from the Preface, p vi) * Nathaniel Ames, The Essays, Humor, and Poems of Nathaniel Ames, published posthumously * Emily Dickinson, Poems: Second Series * Oliver Wendell Holmes, Over the Teacups, fiction, nonfiction and poetry * Herman Melville, Timoleon * Harriet Monroe, Valeria and Other Poems * Frank Norris, Yvernelle: A Tale of Feudal France * Lizette Woodworth Reese, A Handful of Lavender Other in English * Henry Lawson, Australia: ** "Freedom on the Wallaby" ** "The Babies of Walloon" Works published in other languages * Stefan George, Pilgerfahrten limited, private edition; German"Stefan George", article, Encyclopedia of World Biography, 2004, retrieved February 23, 2010 * Francis Jammes, Six Sonnets, FranceWeb page titled "POET Francis Jammes (1868 - 1938)", at The Poetry Foundation website, retrieved August 30, 2009. Archived 2009-09-03. Awards and honors Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * January 15 – Osip Mandelstam (died 1938), Russian poet and essayist, one of the foremost members of the Acmeist school * April 9 – Lesbia Harford (died 1927), Australian * May 21 – John Peale Bishop (died 1944), American poet and writer * May 22 – Johannes R. Becher (died 1958), German poet, novelist, and politician * August 19 – Francis Ledwidge (killed in action in World War I, 1917), Irish poet, * November 23 – Masao Kume 久米正雄 who wrote under the pen-name Santei (died 1952), Japanese, late Taishō period and early Showa period playwright, novelist and haiku poet (surname: Kume) * December 9 – Maksim Bahdanovič (died 1917), Belarusian poet, journalist and literary critic * December 10 – Nelly Sachs (died 1970), German-Swedish poet and dramatist who won the Nobel Prize for Literature in 1966 ;Also: ** Edwin Gerard (died 1965), Australian ** Peter Hopegood (died 1967), Australian Deaths Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * July 24 – Douglas Smith Huyghue (born 1816), Canadian and Australian poet, fiction writer, essayist, and artist * August 12 – James Russell Lowell, 72, American Romantic poet, critic, satirist, writer, diplomat, and abolitionist * August 14 – John Henry Hopkins, Jr. (born 1820), American clergyman and hymnist * September 28 – Herman Melville, 82, American novelist, essayist and poet * November 10 – Arthur Rimbaud, French ;Also: ** Venmani Acchen Nambudiri (born 1817), Indian, Malayalam-language poet associated with the Venmani School of poetryPaniker, Ayyappa, "Modern Malayalam Literature" chapter in George, K. M., editor, Modern Indian Literature, an Anthology, pp 231–255, published by Sahitya Akademi, 1992, retrieved January 10, 2009 ** Moyinkutty Vaidyar (born 1857), Indian, Malayalam-language poet See also * 19th century in poetry * 19th century in literature * List of years in poetry * List of years in literature * Victorian literature * French literature of the 19th century * Symbolist poetry * Young Poland (Polish: Młoda Polska) a modernist period in Polish arts and literature, roughly from 1890 to 1918 * Poetry Notes External links *"A Time-Line of Poetry in English" Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto Category:1800s in poetry Poetry Category:1891 poems Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry